


Feeling

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Smile Bomb [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Music AU, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang being a gay disaster, Yang is a fan of the band and scores tickets to a show, Yang x Blake, also Ruby is a photog, and thus the shenanigans begin, because why wouldn't she be?, blake is in a band with Team SSSN, blake x yang - Freeform, but she's mostly creeping in the background, meant to bee, references to BIGBANG, references to Marianas Trench, references to Yu Yu Hakusho, they also play Marianas Trench songs, they are pretty much BIGBANG, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Yang's favorite band is coming to Vale, and she hopes she gets to meet Blake Belladonna and her band mates. Part one of an at-least two part fic. Bumbleby.





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This extends from the idea of Blake and Sun being in a band together and playing Marianas Trench songs. I had to find a way to work Bumbleby into this idea, but once I got going it wasn't so tough. Enjoy?

Yang Xiao Long was beside herself with anticipation! Her favorite band was coming to Vale, and she had scored tickets from a show on the radio. Mistral's very own Smile Bomb was performing an outdoor concert in an upscale park uptown.

  
Yang had to find the absolute best outfit for the occasion, as she was positively in love with two of the band's members: drummer and singer Sun Wukong and guitarist Blake Belladonna. She was almost certain they were dating, or at least otherwise enamored, but she figured it would still be neat to meet them.

  
Meeting Sage Ayana would be a treat also. His bass guitar really embellished Smile Bomb's sultry sounds, and his spiky green hair was easy on the eyes. Lead singer Scarlet David and guitarist Neptune Vasilias rounded out her most favorite band in the world. All five of them were so dreamy, especially Blake. Something about that hair, and those kitty ears.

  
Yang had decided to invite Ruby. She knew Ruby wasn't as fond of their music, but Rubes would never turn down a concert. She lived for live music, and she loved snapping photographs of concerts. She was getting pretty great at it. The Daily Dust could use such a great photog, but they preferred the use of an actual camera to a Scroll.

  
Yang knocked on Ruby's bedroom door. The little red photog had just gotten back from a sparring match with Taiyang, so she'd let Ruby decompress in the shower. "Yo!" She heard from inside the door. She turned the handle slowly and pushed the wooden door open. Her sister sat on the bed in casual clothes, her hair drying off in the cool air that poured from the window. "What's up, Yang?"

  
"So, I know you don't like them as much as I do, buuuuut I got Smile Bomb tickets, and I figured you might want to come jam, too!" Yang answered, waving her two tickets in her hand. Ruby's eyes widened at the thought. She squeaked out something like a 'yes' and hugged Yang tightly. Yang grinned at her kid sister.

  
"Wait... is that a real camera?" Yang mentioned as she saw a full-sized camera on Ruby's dresser. It looked almost like the one Velvet Scarlatina was always seen using in the Daily Dust, though it was black trimmed with red instead of brown and gold. "Check out my sister, folks, the next big thing at the Daily Dust! I bet Velvet's got nothing on you!" The blonde cheered for her sister.

  
Ruby blushed twenty shades of red. "Oh, shush! I bet we'll make a great team, though. I love Velvet so much!" The tiny red woman squeaked again, hardly able to contain herself.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
The entire park was abuzz in the moments before the concert finally kicked in around them. Yang could no longer contain her excitement. From their fast and wild songs like 'Feeling' and 'Fantastic Baby' to more driving songs like 'All to Myself' and 'Perfect', Smile Bomb impressed more and more with every jam. Yang danced and sang to each one, and Ruby snapped photo after glorious photo.

  
She caught up with Sun Wukong while the band was signing autographs after the show, and found out that he wasn't, in fact, with Blake. "Oh no, sweetie. I don't think Blake even likes dudes... Of course, it wouldn't make much difference if she did. Not for me, I mean. I like dudes, too." The incredible drummer with the killer abs and the monkey tail told her.

  
"Oh, really?"

  
"Yeah, everyone in the band is pretty gay." He chortled at the thought.

  
"Well, that's awesome! I mean, I knew Scarlet and Sage were a thing. They're, like, _relentlessly_ gay. So who are you squeezing on? Must be a lucky man!" She smiled.

  
"The spicy man piece with the blue hair is mine." He laughed as he pointed up the table at Neptune.

  
"Good job. He's cute! So, is Blake seeing anyone?" She blushed ten shades of red at the idea. Wukong laughed loudly.

  
"She's right there, hon! Go ask her yourself!"

  
Yang's heart and stomach both flipped. Could she even ask the incredible Blake Belladonna such a question without stepping all over herself?

  
Before she realized, she and Blake were face-to-face. "Can I help you?" Blake asked her. Wow, her speaking voice was as glorious as her singing.

  
"Yes, I'm gay--I MEAN YANG!" She turned ten shades of red at that. She pushed her CD of Smile Bomb's music toward Blake for her to sign. "So, are you doing anything later? Or are you guys leaving really soon?"

  
"I'm not sure when we're leaving... but I think I may have just made plans with a blonde-haired knockout." Blake returned. Yang had not been ready for that, turning redder and redder by the second. "Wait around for me until this signing is through, and we'll catch up." Blake winked at Yang. Oh, this could not be happening.

  
"YANG!" She snapped out of her daze at the sound of Ruby's voice. Her sister appeared with her camera in hand. "Check out all my great shots!!" She passed the camera to Yang, who cycled through them all.

  
"Yep, you're Daily Dust material, sis!" She complimented. Yang passed Ruby the CD she'd gotten the band to sign, and she squealed loudly at that. She mentioned what Blake had said, and Ruby's eyes turned to stars.

  
"I can't believe you hit on Blake Belladonna! You want me to split? You know, so you two can be alone?"

  
"You don't have to. But here's a few Lien just in case you decide we aren't good company." Yang slid her a handful of cash, and she sped off to a snack stand. Yang stretched out and waited for her dreamy cat girl to finish signing autographs.

  
This would be fun, whatever came of it!

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:
> 
> 'Feeling' by BIGBANG  
> Anything by Marianas Trench. I recommend starting with the 'Masterpiece Theater' album  
> 'Smile Bomb' by Matsuko Mawatari
> 
> I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR CUTTING IT OFF! When I wrote this for a challenge the day was running out and I wouldn't be able to finish in time. I solemnly swear that there is a sequel finishing this story, and another fic about Smile Bomb after that.


End file.
